Camino al perdón (Rescate y remake)
by shion145
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son dos jóvenes que se han amado desde niños, destinados a casarse para unir las compañías de sus padres, todo perfecto. Hasta qué Toneri Otsusuki entra en acción para manchar la reputación del rubio y provocar el total desprecio por parte de Hinata y su familia al igual que el de sus amigos y familiares. ¿Podrán ambos ser felices?
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio de una pesadilla

Camino al perdón

 **Escrita por: sakura1736 (Historia Original del mismo nombre "Camino al perdón", publicado en la página: ,net/s/11074797/1/Camino-al-perd%C3%B3n, rescatada el día 13 de mayo del 2018, último día de publicación: 22 de marzo del 2015), reeditado, corregido y re publicado por Shion145.**

 **No es mi historia, sino un rescate de la misma que la autora por causas desconocidas no termino, trate de ponerme en contacto, mas, no hubo comunicación, por lo cual decidí en persona publicarlo. Por eso escribí la referencia para que visiten su historia (Si llegas esta nota sakura1736 todo el crédito es tuyo, espero que te guste la remasterización de tu obra, sin más nos vemos)**

Capítulo 1: Inicio de una pesadilla

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico rubio de ojos azules de apenas 17 años de edad, siempre alegre, divertido, y protector, siempre al pendiente de la única mujer qué le había robado suspiros desde niño.

Era hijo único de Namikaze Minato y Namikaze Kushina, dos empresarios exitosos y socios de la empresa Hyuga, la más importante empresa de innovación electrónica en Japón. Ambas familias, trabajaban juntas desde hacía 10 años y los hijos de ellos habían crecido juntos, siendo amigos desde pequeños hasta volverse novios en su adolescencia.

Para Hiashi Hyuga no había mejor partido en el mundo para su hija Hinata, qué Naruto, el chico siempre fue bien recibido en la familia, incluso la noticia de una próxima boda se escuchaba. No había mayor felicidad qué la que ambos jóvenes le regalaban a sus padres al estar juntos.

Sin embargo es el prólogo de una tragedia.

-Toneri, escuché que Hinata y Naruto se casaran para la siguiente primavera ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto? Creí que sentías algo por esa chica- dijo con una sonrisa el chico de lentes.

-Kabuto, ¡cierra la boca! todo está resuelto, Hinata Hyuga es lo que necesito para mantener mi liderazgo en el mercado- dijo Toneri de forma Sárdica -teniéndola a ella, tengo poder sobre la empresa de su padre, y no dejaré que el idiota de Naruto me la quite- dijo con maldad en su voz -¡ah! Y para que estés enterado ¡Esa chica no me atrae en lo más mínimo!- dijo Toneri con repulsión.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás para quedarte con ella? Incluso su padre aprueba su relación y futuro matrimonio- dijo Kabuto al conocer la noticia de la boda de ambos chicos

-Es sencillo, lo único que hay que hacer es hacerles ver, quien es Uzumaki Naruto en verdad, cómo está involucrado en ciertos negocios ilícitos y que Hinata lo desprecie- fue el plan que el albino dijo.

-¿Qué ella lo desprecie?- pregunto Kabuto con intriga

-Ya verás Kabuto- dijo Toneri con una sonrisa

Desde niños iban juntos al mismo lugar, un sitio del cual se enamoraron, la paz qué aquel paisaje transmitía, les hacía sentir seguros. Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la colina, donde un frondoso árbol los esperaba, como cada primavera.

-¡Éste viejo roble es taaaaaan feo jajaja!- reia Naruto –pero da buena sombra- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-No digas eso Naruto, es después de todo es "nuestro árbol"- dijo en son de reproche Hinata

-Así es Hinata, "Nuestro árbol"- enfatizo la niña con una sonrisa

-Naruto, ¿Puedes hacerme una promesa?- pregunto una tímida Hinata con una sonrojo en su rostro

-¿una promesa? ¡De acuerdo!- grito muy sonriente el rubio –soy todo oído- dijo Naruto.

-que, no importa lo que pase vendremos aquí, cada año en estas fechas para pasar tiempo juntos bajo nuestro viejo roble- fueron las palabras de promesa que Hinata dijo.

-dices cosas raras, pero está bien Hinata, lo prometo- fue así como Naruto con esas palabras inocentes cerro su promesa

Varios días habían pasado ya desde ésa vez y las cosas no podían estar mejor entre ellos…Naruto amaba con el alma a Hinata, tanto, que no importaba si el mundo se acababa en ese instante…mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaba bien.

Pero una tormentosa noche de julio, las cosas cambiarían…

-¡HEY! ¡NARUTO!- fue el llamado que su amigo Sasuke le hizo a Naruto, el cual se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Sasuke! Hola chicos ¿cómo están?- saludaba Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

-Bien, aunque algo raros de saber que te casas -decía Uchiha Sasuke

-Sí, se siente extraño, digo, ¡son tan jóvenes!- comentaba Nara Shikamaru, ambos mejores amigos del rubio

-Jejeje, vamos chicos, sé que somos jóvenes pero, mientras más rápido unamos ambas compañías mejor para las dos familias, además, no me molesta casarme, ¡saben cuánto la amo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, ¿si no hay más remedio?- dijo sin más Shikamaru.

-Oye idiota, queríamos invitarte a una fiesta, en unos meses dejaras de ir a ellas y no sería malo que te divirtieras un poco antes de amarrarte- le comento Sasuke.

-¿Fiesta? Mmm ¿Y dónde será eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Pues no lo conocemos muy bien, pero será con ése chico pálido, mmm Otsusuki Toneri- le comento Sasuke un poco pensativo

-¿Toneri? ¿El serio? ¿No pensé que fuera a los que les gustan las fiestas?- Quiso indagar Naruto.

-Ya lo sabemos pero insistió en que fuéramos, dice que será la fiesta del siglo hay que ver- le comento el azabache

-Bien, entonces hoy en la noche, pasen por mi ¿quieren?- fue lo que dijo Naruto

-Es cierto aun eres un nene ja, ja, ja, ja- fue la carcajada que lanzo Sasuke.

-Cállate Sasuke, en unos meses cumplo los 18- e defendió enojado Naruto.

-Sí, ya podrás ir a prisión ja, ja, ja, ja- ahora se burlaba Shikamaru

-ja, ja, ja, ja, Shikamaru- se rio de forma sarcástica.

-bueno nos vemos ésta noche- dijo para despedirse

Pasadas unas horas, los tres chicos se encontraban en aquella singular fiesta, era todo una locura, alcohol en cada rincón, chicas medio desnudas paseándose por toda la mansión.

-Mmm esto es una locura chicos ¿chicos? ¿Dónde están?- volteaba Naruto al ver a sus amigos

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¡bienvenido!- dio la bienvenida Toneri al ver al rubio.

-mmm, ¿tú eres?- pregunto Naruto al ver el anfitrión de la fiesta

-Toneri, el anfitrión claro- contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Valla fiesta, Eh?- dijo Naruto al ver el alboroto en el lugar.

-Sí, pensé que estarías acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas- dijo Toneri un poco extrañado por la actitud de Naruto.

-Pues no, de hecho no, yo soy bastante tranquilo- fue el comentario de Naruto

-¡Oh! ya veo- expreso Toneri - _maldito kabuto me mintió_ \- pensó al ver que su plan casi se arruina -si éste ambiente no te agrada puedes acompañarme a un lugar más tranquilo, tus amigos están ahí- le comento Toneri señalando el lugar.

-¿De verdad?–dijo incrédulo el rubio, y dejándose guiar por Toneri llegó hasta una habitación y lo siguiente que supo fue qué se encontraba en casa de Hinata, abrió los ojos y vio a su novia tumbada en la cama junto a él, por un segundo no creyó en lo que veía, pero, por desgracia, era verdad, la joven se encontraba desmayada, desnuda y llena de moretones, la sangre en la cama, entre sus piernas y su rostro lo dejó en shock. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y el pánico lo inundó

-¿Hi…Hinata? ¡HINATA!- grito Naruto al ver a su novia en ese estado.

La sujetó entre sus brazos saliendo del shock para entrar en la total desesperación, no había notado que él también se encontraba desnudo, la llamaba, la movía presionándola contra su pecho, pero simplemente la chica estaba inconsciente, aquellos desgarradores gritos fueron escuchados por Neji, el hermano mayor de Hinata, entró sin permiso a la habitación, todo era extraño, Naruto a ésas horas de la mañana en el cuarto de Hinata y ¿gritando?

Al entrar se encontró con la escena más horrible de su vida, detrás de Neji, entró Hiashi, ambos con una expresión de horror corrieron hasta la cama, Hiashi envolvió a su hija con una sábana y salió con ella en brazos, corriendo sin detenerse, mientras tanto Neji se abalanzó sobre el perturbado rubio y le propinó tremenda golpiza, Naruto al estar en ese estado no pudo ni defenderse, lo único que repetía entre golpes era el nombre de Hinata.

Una semana más tarde, Hinata seguía en el hospital, había sufrido una contusión, dos costillas rotas, hematomas en el 80% de su cuerpo, la habían atado por el cuello, dejando marcas en él, y lo peor, habían encontrado semen dentro de ella qué, según los análisis pertenecía a su novio, al igual que el rastro de uñas en sus heridas.

Una llamada anónima había dado pista a la policía de qué, en su apartamento se encontraban paquetes de droga, cosa que efectivamente fue encontrada por los uniformados, sacando 90 kilos de una droga, 50 kg. de otra, parecía todo un laboratorio.

Naruto permanecía detenido Kushina y Minato qué creían ciegamente en su hijo, lo defendían a muerte ante todos, desde prensa, hasta sus familiares y amigos, pero nadie les creía salvo unos pocos, por su parte Hiashi Hyuga, no se quedó con la manos atadas y con todo el poder qué poseía se dedicó a hacer "justicia" para su hija y, arremetió contra el chico con todo. Los meses pasaron mientras el joven moría de soledad y tristeza, con el corazón roto.

-Papá, mamá, yo…yo no lo hice, ¡lo juro! –decía entre lágrimas el joven detrás del cristal

-Hijo, lo sabemos y no vamos a permitir que Hiashi te encierre, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos– decía un Minato se encontraba devastado pero trataba de ser fuerte pues sabía que su hijo sufría, pero más sufría su madre a un lado suyo.

-¿Mi niño? ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pueden hacerte esto? ¡Hiashi es un completo idiota está ciego! –derramando un mar de dolorosas lágrimas Kushina.

-mamá no llores por favor- pidió Naruto igual con lágrimas.

-¿Papá, Hinata cómo está? – pregunto sin importar nada, pues el chico la amaba y más qué por él estaba preocupado por ella.

-Hijo, ella…ella está bien, se repondrá pero - dijo bajando la mirada –Hinata no quiere verte, por ahora- Minato alzo el rostro con tristeza por la respuesta que le dio a su hijo

-Yo, yo jamás le haría daño, ¡ella es mi vida papá!- replico Naruto casi al borde del llanto.

-El tiempo de visita acabó- les dijo un custodio.

-Naruto escúchame, se fuerte, no te rindas, porqué nosotros tampoco lo haremos, ya después, trataremos de arreglar las cosas con Hinata y Hiashi ¿bien? –decía Minato tratando de calmar el corazón de su hijo.

-Si papá, mamá ya no llores- les daba ánimos a sus padres, pero sin mucho excito.

Ambos contrataron al mejor abogado qué conocían, Shikaku Nara, el hombre estaba haciendo lo mejor qué podía, pero cuando llegó la hora del juicio y se argumentó todo el caso.

Hiashi y sus abogados no mostraron piedad hacia los que fueron sus mejores amigos, el dictamen final, fueron 40 años en prisión, Kushina se desmayó en pleno juicio y Naruto sólo pudo ver con impotencia a su madre en el suelo sujeta de su padre y los ojos llenos de odio de Hiashi y Neji, antes de ser llevado a prisión por aquel crimen que jamás cometió.

No importaba qué le dijeran, o cuántas pruebas pusieran ante sus ojos, Hinata no podía creer qué su Naruto la hubiera lastimado de ésa manera, y encima qué fuera un traficante de droga, no tenía lógica, él lo tenía todo, era millonario, podía tener cuánto quisiera, tenía amor, era feliz ¿porqué hacer lo qué hizo?

El argumento de su padre fue, que al tener todo, a veces los jóvenes e cansan, se aburren y buscan "ése" tipo de cosas para poner acción en sus vidas, para hacerlas interesantes, puede qué Naruto se aburriera de qué todo fuera "tan perfecto", o tan simple y sencillo cómo, no era el joven qué creían que era…cómo fuese… el corazón de Hinata estaba roto y su fe en Naruto con el tiempo fue cayendo a un profundo abismo, cuándo el juicio pasó y se supo la sentencia, la joven lloró amargamente por mucho tiempo, días, meses, según algunos…había enloquecido.

Pero su padre no permitiría que su hija se perdiera en aquel pozo de dolor, no era digno de su familia, y sin su permiso y haciendo lo que a su juicio era, lo mejor para ella, la sacó del país, sin decir nada a nadie, mandando todo al diablo, tomaron él, su hijo mayor Neji y Hinata un vuelo a Europa qué les hiciera pasar el mal trago, qué la hiciera olvidar lo vivido.

Olvidándose el mismo, del rubio qué les arruinó la vida, mientras tanto, pasados ya dos años el joven cuyos sueños se iban pudriendo junto a él en la cárcel seguía ahí, encerrado cual criminal en un lugar qué, como toda cárcel japonesa, parecía más bien el ejército, todo estaba bajo estrictos horarios, comían poco y nunca salían al sol, hacían duros ejercicios, todo eso para "formar carácter".

Para él más bien, aquello era una forma de matar sus deseos de vivir, en el pasado quería ser médico, ayudar a los demás…pero en dónde se encontraba, sus sueños iban desapareciendo junto a la idea de salir algún día de ahí.

Kushina y Minato hicieron todo lo que en sus manos estuvo para poder liberar a su único hijo, no escatimaban en gastos para tratar de ayudar, Naruto había pedido a su madre qué no lo visitara, le dolía verla llorar cada vez qué se miraban tras la ventanilla, qué daría el joven por poder abrazar a su madre y padre, y ellos se daban cuenta qué, ni la más grande suma de dinero podía devolverles a su hijo.

Por desgracia para ambos, el sueño de ver en libertad y feliz nuevamente a Naruto no llegó, todo acabó la noche qué, tras volver de visitarlo, un coche los impactó, sacándolos del camino y hundiendo su auto en el lago. La noticia de la muerte de sus padres lo había matado a él también, por su mente pasaban las últimas palabras que se dijeron.

-Naruto cuídate, no estés triste, todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotros- se despedia Minato con dolor en el corazón al dejar a su hijo en la cárcel.

-Gracias papá- agradecía Naruto por las palabras de su papá.

-mi niño, recuerda, qué esto no mate lo qué eres realmente. No te pudras como quieren que hagas ¡eres fuerte!, lucha mi amor- fueron las sabias palabras de Kushina.

-Lo haré mamá, te amo- se despidió Naruto de su madre para no volverla a ver nunca más.

Cómo si el destino supiera qué ésa era la última vez qué los vería, cada día era más negro qué el anterior, la tristeza y soledad lo embriagaban. De no ser por sus dos amigos qué jamás lo abandonaron, ya habría acabado con su vida, pero, sabía qué ellos no lo dejarían sólo. Shikamaru terminaba ya derecho y, junto a su padre, seguían su caso, en espera de una apelación, mientras tanto Sasuke quien estudiaba criminología, llevaba su caso en la tesis, esperando qué con la ayuda de los catedráticos en la universidad y de su propia astucia, resolvieran el caso, y descubrieran al o los verdaderos responsables de tan cruel crimen.

Sin embargo, la cereza en el pastel fue, cuando un día preguntando por Hinata, tuvo qué enterarse que había contraído matrimonio con alguien más en Europa.

-Al parecer no creíste en mí y no me amabas lo suficiente- fue lo último que dijo Naruto con tristeza

Abrió los por fin los ojos, y dejó de soñar, en tan sólo un año más tarde, gracias a la apelación, a la ausencia de Hiashi en el juicio y a las pruebas otorgadas por Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shikaku, Naruto quedó en libertad, libre después de tres años y no cuarenta.

-Naruto- dijo de forma triste su amigo

-¿y de qué sirve qué esté yo aquí afuera?...si mis padres no están ¡si mi Hinata me ha abandonado!- lloraba el rubio al ver su suerte.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el rubio a sus amigos, antes de desaparecer entre las calles ésa fría noche de diciembre.

 **Bueno coloque una referencia bibliográfica de la historia, esto con afán de decir que uso el material bibliográfico como parte de la historia, sin hacer uso indebido, también evita que esta historia se convierta en plagio de autor, pues doy los datos para que investiguen el original, muy comun en trabajos de investigación colocar referencias bibliográficas.**


	2. Capítulo 2: un doloroso reencuentro

**Escrita por: sakura1736 (Historia Original del mismo nombre "Camino al perdón", publicdo en la página:** **s/11074797/1/Camino-al-perd%C3%B3n** **, rescatada el día 13 de mayo del 2018, último día de publicación: 22 de marzo del 2015), reeditado, corregido y republicado por Shion145.**

 **No es mi historia, sino un rescate de la misma que la autora por causas desconocidas no termino, trate de ponerme en contacto, mas, no hubo comunicación, por lo cual decidi en persona publicarlo. Por eso escribí la referencia para que visiten su historia**

Capítulo 2: un doloroso reencuentro.

Cuatro años después.

El auto de Hiashi iba a toda velocidad, el exitoso hombre de negocios recién se enteraba qué el heredero Namikaze había salido de prisión. Estando en Europa, los Hyuga no quisieron saber más de Japón ni de la familia Namikaze, ellos dejaron de ser socios y amigos hacía ya años, y el hombre confió qué sin su presencia, el chico permanecería al menos diez años en prisión.

Pero valla sorpresa se llevó cuándo a volver junto a su familia, qué el chico había sido liberado, será un sínico, seguramente ahora estaba feliz de la vida, descaradamente viviendo a pesar del sufrimiento y dolor de su hija, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Bien pues, olvidándose del chofer, iba a toda velocidad por la autopista, con su cabeza a punto de explotar por la ira.

-¡Maldita sea! No, no lo voy a permitir que estés libre, te vas a pudrir en la cárcel ¡Naruto!- fue el grito de un Hiashi furiosos al escuchar que el supuesto abusador salió de la cárcel.

Sin embargo el karma, el destino o como una simple coincidencia, la vida se las cobraría muy caro. Nuevamente era invierno y la nieve se había vuelto hielo, congelando el suelo y provocando qué el auto de Hiashi Hyuga, patinara y se estrellara contra un árbol a mitad de camino.

Fue gracias a un matrimonio qué lo vio, qué el hombre pudo ser rescatado y llevado al hospital…el mejor en todo Japón, Hiashi semiconciente era llevado en una camilla, mientras enfermeras iban venían hablando cosas que apenas comprendía, hasta qué algo lo hizo agudizar los sentidos.

-¡Llamen al doctor Namikaze!- grito una enfermera.

-Ya viene- le contesto otra enfermera dentro de una sala de operación

Hiashi parecía como estatua ¿Había escuchado bien? seguramente era alguien más. No podían ser los únicos con tal apellido tan corriente

-Doctor, el paciente presenta fractura en la pierna derecha, su brazo izquierdo está roto y tiene una contusión- dijo una enfermera con una tabla en las manos que tenía descrito todo los traumas que sufrió Hiashi en el accidente

-¿Nombre?- pregunto de forma rápida y fría.

-No lo sabemos doctor, no ha podido hablar, y en su auto no encontraron documentos- dijo una enfermera.

-De acuerdo veamos- dijo el doctor que entro a examinar al accidentado.

El hombre se acercó y cuando miró su rostro, esos ojos azules lo vieron con frialdad, pero siendo totalmente profesional, prosiguió con su trabajo

-Es el señor Hyashi Hyuga- dijo de forma fría -tratémoslo bien, es una persona sumamente importante, llévenlo a la sala de operaciones hay que tratarlo de inmediato –dijo sin más el rubio.

 _-Voy a morir -_ fue lo que pensó Hiashi al comprobar que el doctor que lo curaria efectivamente de Naruto, aquel chico que abuso de su hija y que lo refundio en la carcel por no escucharlo, en ése momento sintió qué ni todo su odio podría hacer la diferencia, no quería ser atendido por él, no quería que lo tocara siquiera, pero no podía hablar, y pensó qué aquel hombre ahora, tomaría venganza por haberlo metido a prisión.

Al llegar a la mesa de operaciones, se despidió de su hija, de su hijo y de su yerno y ni por un instante se arrepintió de lo hecho, miró una última vez los ojos azules antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Una llamada alertó a la familia Hyuga y otra más a Sasuke y Shikamaru, pasaron ocho horas y por fin después de tanto esperar por noticias, fue una enfermera quien anunció el estado del mayor de los Hyuga.

-¿Los parientes de Hyuga Hiashi?- dijo una enfermera desde la puerta de la sala de espera.

-Somos nosotros– decía con angustia Neji –¿Cómo está mi padre?- pregunto Neji a la enfermera.

-Su padre se encuentra estable, fue un milagro lograron salvarlo, ahora está en cuidados intensivos- dijo la noticia la enfermera.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamo Neji aliviado.

-¡Papá! –lloraba Hinata abrazada de su esposo Otsusuki Toneri.

-¿Y cuándo podremos verlo? –preguntaba el joven ojiperla a la enfermera.

-Dentro de tres o cuatro horas, por favor sean pacientes, con permiso- se despidió la enfermera para ingresar a realizar sus labores

-Gracias– dijeron ambos hermanos, la espera se hacía eterna, las horas pasaban y siendo cinco ya, la paciencia de Neji y Hinata se estaba agotando, hasta qué por fin les dieron luz verde de ver a su padre. Toneri enfadado y agotado por tanto drama, dejó a Hinata al cuidado de su hermano para él volver a trabajar, mientras tanto ellos por fin entraron en la habitación de su padre.

-¡Papá! –gritaron en una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Hinata, Neji- dijo Hiashi que estaba acostado, apenas pudiendo hablar.

-¿Padre, como te sientes? ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados!- dijo Neji con algo de preocupación

-No te preocupes hijo, soy fuerte como un toro, todos los Hyuga lo somos –dijo Hiashi mirando a su hija.

-Papá, gracias a Dios, pensé qué te perdería– hablo Hinata con lágrimas, ella se sentó a su lado y le tomó mano.

-Tranquila hija ya estoy bien- dijo Hiashi acariciando la mano de Hinata y reconfortandola

Pero un par de personas extra, los sacaron de su "momento", pues entraron a la habitación sin tocar.

-Tuvo suerte señor Hyuga- decía un completamente serio Sasuke.

-Es verdad, por suerte lo atendió el mejor doctor de todo Japón- dijo Shikamaru con el mismo semblante

-¡Ustedes!- dijo Neji visiblemente molesto por la presencia o más bien, intromisión de esas personas, Neji se puso frente a Hinata y su padre, cómo un escudo,pues pensaba que tal vez pensando qué les podrían hacer daño.

-Tranquilo Neji, sólo estamos aquí para saber cómo se encontraba tu padre- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

-Está bien cómo puedes ver Shikamaru- dijo molesto –ya saben cómo está mi padre ¡ahora lárguense!- les grito Neji a Sasuke y a Shikamaru.

-oye, oye, tampoco es para qué nos hables de ésa manera- dijo algo ofendido Shikamaru

-¿Quién los dejó entrar? ¿No se supone qué es un lugar particular?- prgunto Hinata algo confusa.

-bueno es que…- trataba de explicar Shikamaru, pero nuevamente todo fue interrumpido por más personas, se trataba de los "antiguos amigos", Tenten, Temari esposa de Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno novia de Sasuke, así como Shino, Chouji, Sai, Kiba y Lee-

-Bueno ¿Y esto qué es, una fiesta? –decía molesto Neji

-Neji no te enojes, la enfermera nos dejó pasar, nos esteramos de lo de tu padre por las noticias y quisimos venir a ver cómo estaba! –decía preocupado Rock Lee.

-No se supone qué está prohibido qué haya tanta gente en visitas? –decía Hinata con algo de timidez.

-como estábamos diciendo antes de qué nos interrumpieran digamos que tenemos "palancas", ¿No es así Shimakaru?- le dijo Sasuke a Shikamaru.

-Correcto, así que no se preocupen- dijo con calma Shikamaru, Hiashi miraba todo aquello, no le había tomado atención a nada después de haber "escuchado"por suerte lo atendió el mejor doctor de todo Japón el castaño mayor en verdad creyó qué moriría, pero ahora era, gracias a él, podía volver a ver a sus hijos no dijo nada.

-bueno, ya saben que mi padre se encuentra bien, por ustedes no hay problema, pero ustedes ya pueden retirarse –dijo Neji mirando con desdén a ambos amigos.

-bien, no hace falta que lo digas de ésa manera Neji, vámonos Sasuke- dijo secamente Shikamaru, pero antes de salir por completo vio acercarse a una enfermera con la cual comenzó el dialogo en voz alta

-Señorita, podría decirle al Doctor Namikaze qué ya nos vamos- dijo Shilkamaru

-En seguida Shikamaru-san- dijo la enfermera y salió a dar el mensaje.

Y por la cabeza y el corazón de todos, una daga los apuñaló, Hiashi bajó la mirada con tristeza y confusión, Neji se quedó con la boca abierta mientras cerraba ambos puños de impotencia queriendo golpear algo, todos a excepción de Sakura y Temari, se encontraban indignados al pensar que Naruto había sido liberado después de la aberración que había cometido, y Hinata su corazón latía rápido, comenzó a temblar, no sabía si lo qué sentía era miedo, ira, o tal vez…

Naruto a la habitación entró, llevaba jeans azules algo entallados con unos deportivos negros, una playera y suéter sin cuello, ambos color negro, qué resaltaban con la larga bata blanca y el increíble azul en sus ojos, su cabello largo y la mirada madura, todo en conjunto lo hacían ver tan atractivo, pero eso no significó qué la mayoría de los presentes le dedicaran la peor de sus miradas, Naruto en el fondo no podía más que maldecir a sus amigos, él, en ningún momento planeó tal situación, de hecho, llevaba años evitándolo.

Miró a ambos jóvenes en la puerta con severidad, mientras qué ellos se hicieron los despistados y se quedaron ahí en la puerta, todo seguían sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo la tensión en el ambiente se sentía en varios kilómetros.

-Bien, veamos- dijo por fin el rubio acercándose al señor Hyuga, pero antes de poder llegar Neji nuevamente se puso de escudo. Naruto lo miró un segundo con seriedad y sin tomarle la mínima importancia lo movió del hombro con una mano.

-¡NO ME TOQUES Y NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI PADRE O A MI HERMANA!-dijo furioso el Hyuga

-Neji, soy el doctor de tu padre, tengo qué examinarlo, y no planeo hacerles nada ni a tu padre y mucho menos a tu hermana. ¡Y si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo, tendré que mandar sacarlos a todos de aquí!- contesto de forma fría a Neji, el cual se empezaba a molestar

-¡Ni se te ocu…!- iba a protestar Neji, pero es detenido por Hiashi.

-Déjalo Neji- dijo Hiashi por fin a hablar –dejalo que me revise, después de todo fue el quien me operó, dudo mucho qué quiera ahora hacerme algo- le contesto Hiashi a Neji que no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre, jamás habría permitido tal cosa, sin embargo haciendo caso a la petición de su padre, se apartó, pero Hinata seguía ahí, ella miró con los ojos llorosos a Naruto mientras sostenía con una mano la mano de su padre y la otra se llevaba al pecho, era tan obvio lo qué sentía por él. Naruto no la miró, tomó la muñeca de Hiashi y anotó algo en un papel, después usó su estetoscopio, examinando su respiración y palpitar, y volvió a anotar, todos en silencio veían cómo aquel que antes llamaban amigo, se encargaba del hombre que lo había metido a la cárcel. Después de unos tensos minutos, llamó a una enfermera y le pidió que llamara al médico relevo.

-bien, me retiro, alguien más vendrá y lo atenderá yo ya no lo haré, con permiso- dijo de forma fría Naruto

-Naruto espera- Hiashi lo detuvo un momento

-Hiashi-san, disculpe tenemos prisa, hay algo importante que debemos hacer- dijo con mucha seriedad Naruto

-¡SIIIII FIESTAAAAAA!– dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke –¡Sakura vámonos!- dijo Sasuke feliz

-¿Temari, lista?- pregunto Shikamaru, la cual asintió. Los cinco salieron del lugar dejando a todos en la habitación con más preguntas que respuestas, a un Neji furioso y a una Hinata dolida, pero decidió no quedarse con aquel sentimiento y fue corriendo a pesar de los regaños de su hermano tras Naruto, el cual se encontraban en el estacionamiento cuando la ojiperla gritó su nombre entre la nieve.

-¡NARUTO!- grito el nombre de Naruto.

-¿mmm?- simplemente dijo el monosilabo

-Risitos te hablan- dijo Sasuke que veía como Hinata se acercaba a Naruto

-déjala- dijo de forma fría Naruto.

-¡Oye! hazle caso qué grosero- le regaño Sakura.

-No molestes Sakura- le contesto enojado a Sakura.

-Rubio o te frenas y la encaras o te llevo por la fuerza- dijo de forma brusca Temari su amenaza

-Temari cálmate- dijo Shikamaru, tratando de tranquilizar a Temari.

-¡No me digas que me calme bebé llorón!- le dijo Temari a su esposo

-Problemática- le contesto Shikamaru

-¡NARUTO!- volvió a gritar la ojiperla

-Bien, te dejamos un rato, vamos por el auto- dijo Sasuke y se alejaron de Naruto.

-¡Sé los juro, voy a matarlos!- les contesto Naruto a sus amigos.

Una vez que los cuatro se alejaron, Naruto quien no se dignó en mirarla, la chica lo alcanzó, pero sólo veía su espalda.

-Naruto- Hinata lo llamo para que volteara.

-Bien ¿qué quieres?– dijo fríamente sin mirarla, Hinata al escuchar la voz de Naruto le dolió la forma de contestar.

-Bueno, yo… primero…gr-gracias por salvar a mi padre, No sabes cu…cuanto significa para Nosotros, para mí- dijo de forma triste la ojiperla

-De nada, ¿algo más? Tengo prisa- contesto de forma fría Naruto.

-Na-Naruto ¿Tú…cómo has estado?- pregunto Hinata

-Je ¿Qué cómo he estado?...bueno,,,je…bien Hinata…Bastante bien, y no gracias a ustedes- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y enojo.

-Na-Naruto yo, yo al principio, no creí lo que…- iba a decir Hinata

-Hinata no importa, ¿sabes? –dijo mirando al cielo –han pasado ya casi ocho años y nada de lo que me digas, de lo que hayas creído o creas hoy va a cambiar las cosas, a mí la verdad, ya no me importa espero que tu padre se recupere pronto, cuídate Hinata, adiós- dijo Naruto que se alejó, perdiéndose en la blanca nieve, mientras Hinata se quedaba en ese mismo lugar, de pie, con el alma vuelta un remolino, con el corazón a punto de explotar.

-Deberíamos decirles- dijo Sakura a los demás

-No, Naruto así lo quiso, él no quiere que se sepa la verdad- le contesto Sasuke.

-pero… no solo es por él, Hinata, ¡Ella se casó con ése idiota! ¡Debe saber quién que es peligroso!- dijo Sakura con enojo por la decisión de Naruto

-Y de paso, sabrían qué él no lo hizo, tenemos el vídeo ¡vamos!- les dijo Temari.

-Definitivamente ¡no! Naruto nos odiaría- finalizo Shikamaru.

-sería el precio por limpiar su nombre- contesto Sakura.

-A él no le importa, después de todo, eso no le devolverá a sus padres- les dijo Sasuke.

-Sólo espero que recapacite, y si no lo hace a tiempo, ¡se los juro que yo misma les enseñaré el vídeo, así se sabrá por fin la verdad!- dijo Temari con una convicción jamás vista.

 **bueno Banda hasta** **aquí** **termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, comentarios, dudas, entre otros. tambien los invito a que visiten y lean otros trabajos que tengo publicados en fanfic., a los NaruHina he escrito tres one-shots y tengo dos historias, a los que no lo son tengo un crossover con Saint Seiya y otro de** **índole** **espiritual por decirlo así. nos leemos. cuidense.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Revelando verdades dolorosas

**Escrita por: sakura1736 (Historia Original del mismo nombre "Camino al perdón", publicdo en la página: s/11074797/1/Camino-al-perd%C3%B3n, rescatada el día 13 de mayo del 2018, último día de publicación: 22 de marzo del 2015), reeditado, corregido y republicado por Shion145.**

 **No es mi historia, sino un rescate de la misma que la autora por causas desconocidas no termino, trate de ponerme en contacto, mas, no hubo comunicación, por lo cual decidi en persona publicarlo. Por eso escribí la referencia para que visiten su historia**

Capítulo 3: Revelando verdades dolorosas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos reunieron?- Kiba no podía ocultar la indignación y la ira qué aún sentía al saber qué Naruto se encontraba en libertad, a pesar de que su amiga parecía haberlo "perdonado" ni él, ni ninguno de sus antiguos amigos lo verían con los mismos ojos, al saber la brutalidad con la que Hinata fue atacada, el, Shino, Lee y Chouji, se habían tentado a matarlo ellos mismos, per, confiaron en una ley que a final de cuentas los defraudó.

-¿Qué es éste lugar tan horrible? – preguntó Ino con una expresión de miedo y asco, cierto era que, la zona donde fueron convocados, no era la ideal, de hecho, era el peor lugar de Japón, un barrio humilde, había algunos hoteles de mala reputación, departamentos donde vivía la gente más pobre de la ciudad y gobernaba la anarquía.

-Solo síganme– ordenó Sasuke a sus antiguos amigos –los demás ya nos están esperando "ahí"– recalco Sakuke la palabra, Sasuke los guió por la estrecha y húmeda calle, el frío calaba en los huesos y las chicas comenzaron a temblar sin control.

Oye no es por joder pero ¿De verdad ya vamos a llegar? Mira a las muchachas, parecen cubos de hielo– comentó Chouji preocupado, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a su novia Karui, quien los acompañaba ésa noche.

-Ya tranquilos, es en la esquina- dijo Sasuke, por fin llegaron a unos departamentos "de mala muerte" de dos pisos –síganme es por aquí–dijo Sasuke que subia unas escaleras los demás lo sigueron hasta llegar al segundo piso, recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta con el número 1736, no necesitó llave sólo giró la perilla y entraron.

El lugar era sin embargo, algo mejor de lo qué pensaban, al menos estaba limpio, había algunas plantas y un televisor viejo, si hablando de tecnología estamos, todos entraron para encontrar un sofá antiguo y desgastado color marrón, frente a una mesita de madera, unos pasos más adelante una pequeñísima cocina con una estufa de una sola parrilla, mientras de la nevera solo era un pequeño refrigerador de ocho pies, lo justo para guardar en el unas cuantas bebidas y si acaso un plato de comida, había un pasillo apenas iluminado con una foto que prendía y apagaba cuando quería, y al final, una puerta que daba a la habitación.

-No tiene baño- comentó Shikamaru –Tiene que ir al café de enfrente si es qué quiere darse una ducha o simplemente hacer sus necesidades- nuevamente comento Shikamaru.

-Eso no nos incumbe– respondió molesta Tenten –puede vivir bajo un puente si así lo desea- dijo de forma molesta la castaña.

-lo hizo –replicó Sakura –lo vieron cuando venían en el auto, el de la calle ocho cubierto por nieve- contesto Sakura, aquel comentario caló un poco en todos los jóvenes presentes, tan sólo imaginar qué Naruto Namikaze vivió de ésa manera les dolió, aunque no tanto para tentarles tanto el corazón.

-Él se lo buscó al fin y al cabo –fue la respuesta de Shino. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura y Temari suspiraron con fastidio, mientras que por la puerta un joven pálido de cabellera negra entraba por la puerta como todos los demás, sin ser invitados por el dueño del lugar.

-Chicos, Naruto se quedará a dormir en el hospital, me encargué de dejarle más trabajo de lo acostumbrado para evitar problemas –dijo el joven recién llegado.

-¿Y éste quién es? –preguntó Ino con un dejo de curiosidad mirando la elegancia y seriedad de aquel apuesto muchacho.

-Sai, es hijo del Director del Hospital Central, donde trabaja Naruto, el director no se encuentra y lo dejó a él a cargo, también es amigo nuestro – comento Shikamaru, el cual sacaba de su duda a Ino quien le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas haciéndolo ruborizar, pero las miles de preguntas, persistían.

-Bueno, ya por fin nos van a decir ¿por qué diablos estamos aquí? ¡O Si no nos largamos!- dijo de forma enojada Kiba.

-Paciencia Kiba, sólo falta que llegue alguien más- dijo Shikamaru, y como si la invocaran Shion y Hinata entraron, por supuesto nadie esperaba que Hinata hiciera acto de presencia ¿y su prima qué tenía que ver en eso?

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen de pié? Siéntense que están a punto de escuchar ciertas cosas qué ocurrieron- dijo Shion cerrando la puerta tras ella, los hombres dejaron sentar a las mujeres mientras ellos permanecieron de pie y fue Sasuke quien comenzó a relatar.

-Para empezar, ustedes no lo saben, y creo que nadie de hecho en todo Japón excepto algunas personas sabemos qué, los padres de Naruto murieron tiempo después de que él ingresara a prisión– con esas palabras fue comenzó de lo que sería una larga noche, los jóvenes escucharon estupefactos aquella desgarradora noticia, los Namikaze habían sido buenas personas, respetados por todos, por la gente más importante de Japón. Muertos.

-¿Có…cómo es que no sabíamos algo tan importante como eso? ellos…¿no puedo creer que estén muertos?– gritó una impactada Ino, quien al igual que sus amigos se encontraban impactados.

-Bueno, Naruto así lo decidio, en ese entonces teníamos todo el poder de hacer eso si el así lo deseaba, y lo cumplimos, hasta hoy nadie, ni siquiera tu padre Hinata sabe de sus muertes– dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la ojiperla que se encontraba estática, sus manos temblaban y su boca se había quedado abierta, al notar que todos la miraban, la cubrió con sus temblorosas manos, sin duda aquello le había afectado.

-Él, él no pudo asistir al entierro- dijo con profunda tristeza Temari, bajando la mirada –él no pudo abrazarlos, no pudo- dijo Temari que empezaba a llorar.

-¡BASTA! –exigió Lee – es una tragedia y lo sentimos por ellos, ¡Pero eso no implica que él mereciera estar con ellos! ¡Él no lo merecía!- Sakura se acercó a Lee y mirando con sus ojos jade llenos de lágrimas al joven, lo abofeteó, el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que la pelirosa decidió hablar.

-¡no tienes idea!- dijo muy enojada Sakura, que empezaba a llorar.

-¡SAKURA!- dijo un impactado Lee que se tocaba la mejilla por la cachetada que le dio la chica. Ella disponía a volver a golpearlo pero detrás de ella, Sasuke la tomó por el brazo evitando más conflictos.

-¡hum! Bien, continuaré yo si me lo permites Sasuke– dijo Shikamaru mientras su amigo asentía con la cabeza abrazando con fuerza a su novia, quién se había puesto a llorar en su pecho –después de ésa tragedia, mi padre, Sasuke, algunas personas más y yo, nos dimos a la tarea de por todos los medios posibles, sacar de ése lugar a Naruto, por fin, después de tres años, lo conseguimos, mucho ayudó qué tu padre se fuera y se los llevara con ustedes Hinata, y bueno cuándo por fin salió, él se alejó de nosotros, no tenía ganas de vivir, lo había perdido todo- relato Shikamaru, nuevamente la tristeza llenó los ojos y el rostro entero de aquellos amigos inseparables del rubio, mientras que los demás, incrédulos escuchaban cada detalle -él desapareció, lo hizo por mucho tiempo, lo buscamos claro, pero parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta él… -hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada

–¡Hum!, nos enteramos que tomó todo el capital, TODO, y lo regaló- dijo Sasuke finalmente

-¿Cómo?– preguntaron ignorantes los demás del hecho.

-Tal como lo escuchan, Naruto vendió la empresa de sus padres, las acciones, incluso el dinero de su herencia, el dinero neto, lo regaló y él se quedó sin un quinto para subsistir- relataba Sasuke. Tristes lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Hinata, mientras que su pecho se llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, Shion su prima, se encontraba a su lado, con una mano en su hombro tratando que la pena no la derribara.

-millones, tantos millones ¿cómo puedes deshacerte de tanto dinero?- pregunto Chouji abrazando a una Karui dolida.

-Fácil, él simplemente lo regaló a caridades, hospitales, escuelas, orfanatos ¿Qué no lo notaron? Los hospitales mejoraron, incluso algunos pusieron clínicas gratuitas para personas sin seguro médico, las escuelas tienen equipos nuevos de computación desde hace un par de años- dijo Sai ahora por relatar.

-¿por qué lo hizo?- dijo un deconocido que entro al departamento.

-¡Neji!- exclamaron sus conocidos del castao

-Hasta qué te dignas a entrar Neji- dijo Shion.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo importante, y bien ¿Por qué lo hizo?.. ¿La culpa acaso? ¿Por lo que le hizo a Hinata?- pregunto con enojo Neji.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!– señaló en seguida Sai –lo hizo porque, ¿para qué quería todo eso? pensó qué no volvería a estar con Hinata, sus padres ya no estaban, su mundo se fue a la mierda, ¿para qué el dinero entonces? ¡Si no le puede devolver la felicidad y las ganas de vivir!...cómo sea, después de eso, salio sin rumbo, solo cargando un pantalón, una camisa y un par de tennis. Comia de la basura y dormia donde podía. Comenzaba a enloquecer hasta que…- conto Sai el relato pues Shion continuio.

-Hasta que lo encontré- dijo Shion, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Shion ¿Tu...?- le pregunto Hinata.

-Si Hinata, bueno je– dijo riendo –no es un secreto que él me gustaba aunque estaba contigo, y un buen día que me encontraba en la ciudad lo vi, bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía una vago y estaba muy delgado y sucio. Al principio no creí que fuera él pero, cuando lo llamé por su nombre y vi sus ojos tan azules, ¡bueno no había duda!, no tenía donde quedarme porqué jamás se dignaron en decirme que se irían, y me quedé en la calle, y cómo ya estaba anocheciendo fue qué renté éste lugar, sé qué no es lo mejor del mundo pero, necesitaba ayudarlo y pasar la noche- relataba Shion, asimbrando más a las chicos

-¡Shion! ¡Él es peligroso! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabías lo que le había hecho a Hinata! –Neji se encontraba furioso con su prima.

-mmm, yo la verdad no me creí ése cuento que dijeron Neji, Naruto, no es así, así que decidí descubrir la verdad por mí misma– dijo con una sonrisa burlona la rubia –lo siento por ti Hinata pero sin importar lo que te hubiese hecho yo lo quiero, además, tu cometiste el horrible error de casarte con ése pálido extraño de Toneri- dijo de forma enojada Shion.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Temari y Sakura saltaron y enrojecieron de rabia, cosa que notaron todos, pero decidieron no comentar nada, al menos hasta escuchar el final de la historia.

-Es vergonzoso pero, tuve que ayudar a Naruto a darse un baño ya qué el parecía no escuchar nada de lo que yo le decía, le preparé algo de cenar pero no lo tocó, pero en cuanto sintió la cama bajo el, cayó dormido, parecía tan cansado, que decidí dejarlo dormir. Durmió por días y noches enteras; hasta que a los cinco días, por fin abrió los ojos, al principio parecía ido, no me miraba, supongo qué era porqué nuestros ojos se parecen Hinata, pero después de un par de semanas, se acostumbró a mi presencia, comenzó a comer un poco y a asearse más seguido- dijo Shion.

Flash Back

-Shion, has sido muy amable conmigo, no sé cómo pagarte- dijo un Naruto ya mejorado y con animos.

-Je, je vamos Naruto, no tienes qué pagarme nada- dijo Shion restándole importancia.

-No de verdad, no tengo con qué pagarte, no tengo un peso je, je. Pero te has esforzado tanto en mí, que yo quiero de alguna manera devolverte el gesto, y creo que ya es hora de dejar la vagancia y ponerme a trabajar- dijo con una Sonrisa Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajarás? Pero ¿En qué? por lo que ocurrió, bueno dudo que alguien te contrate –dijo con tristeza la rubia.

-Comenzaré con algo normal, leí un letrero aquí enfrente, buscan mesero guapo –dijo guiñando un ojo –y yo cumplo con el requisito- dijo Naruto con alegría.

-¡Tonto!, ¡Me alegro por ti Naruto! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡Estoy segura que con esfuerzo, recuperarás tu vida de antes!- dijo con una sonrisa Shion.

-No Shion, eso ya no lo puedo recuperar- bajó la mirada –pero tendré una vida nueva, me esforzaré- dijo Naruto volviendo a subir la mirada con determinación.

Fin Flash Back.

-Intenté que se fijara en mí, sin embargo, mi parecido contigo lo alejaba, así que terminé por darme por vencida prima – Shion mostró un semblante triste y dejó de hablar.

-Naruto trabajó sin descanso, turnos completos, e incluso de noche ya qué su sueño de ayudar a los demás jamás lo olvidó, ahorró cada centavo para invertirlo en su educación, saben qué cuando le gusta algo se esfuerza al máximo así que, no tardó mucho en conseguir una beca, era el más inteligente de su clase y después de algunos años, logró titularse- relataba ahora Sasuke.

-Fue cuando mi padre lo buscó, Naruto había donado una gran cantidad de dinero al hospital y se había graduado con honores así que pronto fue contratado y es así como terminó salvándole la vida a tu padre Hinata Hyuga –terminó por relatar Sai.

-Él no es la persona qué creen, y contra su voluntad estamos contándoles esto, porque no tienen idea cuánto le duele haberlos perdido, él quiere recuperarlos, pero ahora que es Doctor, no puede tumbar su mundo al vacío y encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar por ustedes, por eso su actitud fría con ustedes- dijo finalmente Shikamaru

-Bonita historia –habló con sarcasmo Neji –pero sin importar si es un santo y hace milagros, lo que hizo no tiene perdón, ¡Y ustedes no saben por lo que mi hermana pasó!- dijo enojado Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru se miraron por un momento pero Sakura los sacó de sus ideas cuando se acercó a Hinata con una usb en manos.

-A veces, es necesario ir en contra de la voluntad de un amigo para ayudarlo- dijo la pelirosa entregándole la usb a la ojiperla, hecho esto tomó su bolso –Sasuke kun, vámonos- dijo Sakura para levantarse del sillón.

-Sakura- murmuro Hinata con el usb en su mano.

-Bien hecho Sakura, si no lo hacías tú, lo iba a hacer yo –dijo Temari tomando su billetera de la mesita de centro dándole otro usb.

-vaya, ¿no eran las únicas, eh?– dijo Shikamaru sacando de su chaqueta un cd.

-Je –Sasuke mostró la usb en su mano.

-¡Oh! miren, yo planeaba hacer lo mismo- dijo Sai que abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un vhs

-¡No es posible Sai modernízate! ¿Quién usa vhs en estos tiempos? –dijo Sakura con fastidio.

-¡Ustedes no aprecian las antigüedades!- contesto de forma molesta Sai por el comentario de Sakura.

-Bueno, nos vamos, eso los sacará de dudas, hemos tenido "eso" por un par de años, y si no hicimos o dijimos nada, fue por qué el idiota de Naruto así lo quiso, espero que les abran los ojos y se den cuenta del tremendo error que cometieron– dijo finalmente Sasuke saliendo por la puerta seguido de sus amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba al ver lo que dejaron los amigos de Naruto.

-Podemos reproducirlo en mi auto –aseguró Neji –veámoslo de una buena vez –apretados y como pudieron, entraron a la camioneta y comenzó la función. En la pantalla que tenía el auto se empezó a reproducir un video, donde se veía a Toneri junto a Naruto semidesnudo e inconsciente.

-¿Quieres qué filme? Será como tu trofeo Toneri- dijo un desconocido en el video.

-¿Filmar? ¿Estás loco?, no quiero evidencias no seas idiota, mi trofeo será Hinata Hyuga cuando sea mi esposa- dijo con codicia Toneri en el video.

-¿Ya tienes todo? es increíble lo fácil que es conseguir tanta mercancía en tan poco tiempo jajaja- dijo Kabuto en el video, que se acercaba con unas cosas

-¿Y la fiesta, ya comenzó? ¿Dónde están ésos idiotas?- dijo Toneri muy molesto.

-No comas ansias, ya llegaran, ¿tienes a las chicas listas?- pregunto Kabuto

-¡Bien! Ya se quedó dormido ¿Hinata, la tienes?- pregunto Kabuto

-¡Sí!, está como un ángel, no sintió nada de lo que le hice je, je- reía cínicamente Toneri -Trae a la chica para que haga el "trabajo"- ordeno el albino, y una chica entro al cuarto.

Los minutos pasaban y el frío caló en sus pechos. Toneri había abusado y golpeado a una drogada Hinata, dejándola en un estado lamentable, mientras que la chica contratada, se encargaba de fabricar la escenita, de introducir el semen de Naruto dentro de Hinata mientras ambos completamente dormidos ignoraban lo sucedido. Todo a vista de Toneri y su acompañante, quien en ningún momento había sido nombrado, ni había salido pues era quien filmaba a escondidas con una pequeña cámara escondida en su camisa.

Neji decidió no seguir viendo, apagó el vídeo se colocó en el asiento del conductor y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la enorme mansión Otsusuki, mientras Hinata en brazos de Ino y Tenten temblaba y lloraba, había vomitado del asco causado por el hecho de qué, se había casado con ése hombre, la verdad se sabía y sin dudas, Toneri no escaparía de la furia de Neji y compañía, mientras que en el hospital, Naruto se encontraba en un breve descanso mirando la luna con melancolía.

 **Bien banda hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia, recuerden dejen review, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, nos leemos la siguiente. chao.**


	4. Capítulo 4: despertando de la pesadilla

**Escrita por: sakura1736 (Historia Original del mismo nombre "Camino al perdón", publicdo en la página:** **s/11074797/1/Camino-al-perd%C3%B3n** **, rescatada el día 13 de mayo del 2018, último día de publicación: 22 de marzo del 2015), reeditado, corregido y republicado por Shion145.**

Capítulo 4: despertando de la pesadilla

Había prendido un cigarrillo, no solía hacerlo pero, con lo últimamente sucedido tenía los nervios a flor de piel, además de todas las emociones posibles mescladas en su pecho, formando una tormenta que tarde o temprano y si no la detenía, explotaría en él.

A pesar del frio y la nevada, disfrutaba ver el blanco paisaje, era tranquilizante y sumergido en sus recuerdos cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una bocanada de humo a los pulmones, y liberaba el resto tratando de darse paz. Pero fue sacado de su propio juicio al escuchar la voz chillante de una de sus enfermeras llamándolo.

-Namikaze San, el señor Hyuga quiere verlo- dijo una enfermera al doctor

-¿A mí?, pff dile qué no soy más su doctor, ya tiene quien lo atienda- dijo de forma fría a la enfermera

-¡Se lo dije señor, pero me ha pedido encarecidamente verlo a usted!- le contesto la enfermera

-Hum, bien, dame un minuto y ya voy- dijo con fastidio Naruto apagando el cigarro en la reja congelada donde se encontraba recargado, dio vuelta camino a la habitación donde Hiashi.

El Hyuga se encontraba. Estaba claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, nunca más…a pesar de sus sentimientos, en su corazón otra decepción por parte de ésa familia no iba a ser permitida.

Caminó con firmeza tratando de imaginarse lo que el Hyuga le diría, sin duda una charla muy desagradable. Tocó la puerta y entró asomando primero la cabeza, miró a la cama y vio al señor Hyuga sentado mirando su regazo con seriedad.

-Buenas noches, ¿quería verme? –dijo Naruto mirando fijamente al hombre.

-Sí, Naruto- dijo el Hyuga mayor

-bien, aquí estoy ¿qué pasa?- pregunto de forma fría a Hiashi.

Hiashi levantó la mirada, y al mirarlo Naruto pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza y preocupación.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado, acércate y por favor cierra la puerta- dijo Hiashi.

-¡Cómo ordene!– respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, cerró la puerta y se acercó unos pasos únicamente para encontrar silencio, uno muy incómodo.

-Veo que usas gafas, se…se te ven bien- dijo Hiashi para cortar la atmofera incomoda que se habia establecido en el cuarto.

-Perdón, señor Hyuga ¿Si para eso me ha llamado? discúlpeme pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo enojado Naruto que casi salía de la habitación.

-no, no…disculpa…y bueno dime…¿cómo están tus padres?, hace años que no se de ellos, sin duda les habrá dado gusto verte como profesional –dijo el hombre sin tener idea alguna de que lo que acababa de decir había sido un completo error.

-Ellos murieron-dijo secamente Naruto, Mientras a Hiashi, un golpe de dolor sacudio su pecho y sin dejar de ver ahora al pálido hombre de negocios que lo miraba con la mirada desencajada y la boca abierta, por un segundo olvidó a que se dedicaba hasta que notó el temblor en el cuerpo de Hiashi y decidió acercarse lo más rápido posible.

-¡Señor Hyuga respire! ¡Tranquilo!- decia Naruto, pues al hombre le estaba dando un paro cardiaco, sin duda por aquella noticia le había dolido y mucho, pues esas personas fueron sus mejores amigos, su familia por muchos años, desde niños se conocían, habían compartido demasiados momentos de alegría juntos y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido siempre lamentó haber perdido sus amistades.

-¡SEÑOR HYUGA! ¡ENFERMERA!- grito Naruto, de inmediatoalgunas enfermeras entraron para ayudar a Naruto a estabilizar a Hiashi.

Por otra parte, una llamada "anónima" había alertado a Toneri, quien en seguida sacó papeles y firmas de donde podía, hizo llamadas y lo correspondiente para asegurar la fortuna que tenía años robándole bajo la mano a los Hyuga.

Eso claro no lo libró de al momento de levantarse a abrir serenamente la puerta, recibir tremendo golpe en el rostro por parte de Neji, Kiba y Lee.

-¡Miserable! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hermana?- dijo un furioso Neji que nuevamente golpeaba a Toneri en el rostro.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Confiamos en ti! ¡Por ti alejamos a nuestro amigo!- le gritaba Kiba mientras que golpeaba el abdomen de Toneri varias veces.

-¡Drogaste y abusaste de Hinata! ¡Hiciste que desconfiáramos de Naruto! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- gritaba Lee que también golpeaba a Toneri con toda su furia en el rosto y donde podía. Entre los tres lo tumbaron al piso y entre patadas, después lo pararon y empujaron hasta la pared, los golpes dejaron al joven hombre irreconocible.

-Lee, llama a la policía, nosotros nos encargaremos que este asqueroso perro no se escape- dijo Neji con enojo.

-De acuerdo Neji- le contesto Lee que salió corriendo al teléfono. Neji junto a Kiba sostenían a un maltrecho Toneri, incapaz de hablar por los golpes.

-¡Y tú maldito hijo de puta, te pudrirás en el lugar de nuestro amigo!- le dijo enojado Neji a Toneri en el oído –¿Me escuchaste desgraciado?- le grito Neji que le dio un rodillazo en la parte intima a Toneri, haciéndolo agachar del dolor, pero era subido del cabello por Neji. Mientras qué Tenten e Ino fuera de la casa se sentaron cada una a un lado de Hinata. Por su cabeza todos los recuerdos llegaban, golpeándola en la cara.

Flash Back

-Señorita Hyuga, tome un poco de agua por favor, tiene qué comer algo, señorita- le decia una sirviente. Por su cabeza nada ocurría, sólo miraba como afuera en el jardín, los demás pacientes caminaban con calma siendo guiados por sus doctores o enfermeras, realmente todo el tiempo qué llevaba en ése hospital psiquiátrico no la había ayudado en nada, no importaba cuanta terapia quisieran darle o cuantos medicamentos, no podía simplemente olvidar.

Pero fue la realidad lo qué la hizo volver fue la abrumadora noticia de su padre, lo qué la regreso de vuelta a su doloroso mundo, él ya no estaba dispuesto a verla en "ése estado" e importándole poco su opinión, la comprometió, si bien la amaba y esperaba lo mejor para ella, también el hombre severo salía a veces y la encaraba. Ahora no había nada qué hacer… la empresa de su padre era de ella y de su hermano Neji, pero él quería estar seguro de que la cuidarían y por esa razón, formalizó el matrimonio entre ella y Otsusuki Toneri un joven rico, educado y de buen ver el mismo la pretendió y pidió su mano a Hiashi y ambos como confabulando un horrible plan, eligieron por ella, mientras se hundía más y más en su depresión.

No bastaba qué las heridas físicas ya hubieran sanado su corazón estaba lastimado y por dentro lloraba y gritaba, mientras aparentaba estar bien con la decisión de la boda. Cada día qué transcurría, se acercaba más a ése fastidioso e irritante día. Ni siquiera conocía en persona a ése muchacho alguna veces escuchó de él pero, no lo había visto ni quería verlo Naruto no podía salir de su cabeza…

-él no lo hizo no podría-se repetía entre lágrimas, pero por nada del mundo su padre la dejaría regresar a Japón y mucho menos ver a Naruto. Con el pasar del tiempo el día de la boda llegó y sin nada qué hacer, se dejó guiar por su padre hasta el altar para convertirse finalmente en Hinata Otsusuki.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara a Hinata se le hacía imposible consumar su matrimonio y gracias a la nula insistencia de su esposo, pudo llevar con mayor tranquilidad su vida, al menos no estaba presionada por eso y dado que su padre y hermano no se metían en su vida personal, no tenían idea de qué aquel "matrimonio" llevaba desde la boda una vida sin sexo.

Un par de años transcurrieron, Toneri trataba con indiferencia a Hinata, a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya estaba sobre entendido que a él le daba igual si se entregaba o no, solía verlo llegar a altas horas de la noche con una dama u otra, no importaba… dormían en cuartos separados y la verdad para ella estaba "bien" pues tampoco le importaba.

Fin flash back.

Y ahora entendía porque la ignoraba, ahora lo sabía, ya la había hecho suya una vez por la fuerza y no le interesaba como mujer después de eso. Pensar que vivió años con el hombre que se aprovechó de ella, con el hombre qué les arruinó la vida a ella y a Naruto.

Se levantó del escalón donde se encontraba y dejando atrás a sus amigas qué le gritaban sin cesar se alejó con un único rumbo, sin importarle nada, ni el dolor, ni el frío.

En el hospital, Hiashi se encontraba ya estable, sin duda alguna la noticia tardía de la muerte de sus amigos lo había golpeado, pero ¿quién sabe? el hecho de saber que él metió a su hijo a la cárcel, muchas ideas locas vagaban por la mente de Naruto, ya cansado estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa cuando se encontró con Neji, alguien a quien definitivamente no quería ver.

-Naruto- dijo Neji, el chico había llegado a pedir disculpas después de entregar a Toneri a la policía.

-Neji, tu padre tuvo un paro cardiaco- dijo secamente Naruto

-¿Cómo?– dijo con pánico en su voz y su rostro

-Está bien, déjame terminar- contesto Naruto -está estable, puedes verlo en un par de horas- dijo Naruto serio, con alivio cerró los ojos, y tomando una buena bocanada de aire continuó Neji.

-Naruto ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Neji con algo de miedo.

-Neji, estoy muy cansado, pero muy, muy cansado ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?– dijo fastidiado el rubio, mientras Neji lo miraba con vergüenza y pesar.

-¡LO SIENTO!– gritó Neji mientras comenzaba nuevamente a nevar, Naruto lo veía no entendiendo a lo qué se refería –¡yo…yo, no sé qué decir… más qué lo siento!- se volvia a disculpar Neji.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto muy confundido Naruto y a la vez enojado.

-¡Lo sé todo Naruto, lo sabemos, todos nosotros!- dijo Neji con arrepentimiento.

-¿Saber qué?- Dijo poniendo una expresión de molestia mientras notaba como poco a poco sus antiguos amigos se acercaban a él.

-¡No hay palabras! -dijo Tenten mirando al suelo

-¡Nosotros, vimos el video Naruto! - dijo Kiba con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-¿Él video? ¡Je! Son unos malditos- dijo en voz baja el rubio –esos idiotas- decía Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke y compañía.

Una corta charla se desató bajo la nieve fuera del Hospital, los jóvenes trataban por todos los medios de disculparse con el hombre al que le habían dado la espalda, el escuchaba en silencio cada palabra con seriedad, no había cosa qué pudiera decirles, al menos en ésos momentos no podía simplemente "perdonarlos" , era más complejo qué eso… los años y el sufrimiento lo habían fortalecido, antes como un joven tal vez…pero ahora que era un hombre y que comprendía mejor las cosas.

No importaban que clase de palabras de disculpas quisieran decir, ni siquiera importó ver hincado en hielo de la escalera a Kiba con quien antes se llevaba tan bien, verlo gritar por un perdón… o las lágrimas de sus antiguas amigas, tal vez en algún momento…después, pero no ahora.

Toneri era llevado en un auto por la policía, habían entregado el video y se marcharon, tan ingenuos eran todos como para creer que uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón no opondría resistencia. Si bien por la golpiza no pudo hacer nada pues era tarde cuando le avisaron, si pudo hacer unas llamadas para asegurarse de ser "escoltado" a un lugar seguro.

Y nadie sospechaba que Toneri se largaba con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios y con millones y millones robados a los Hyuga.

Naruto por otra parte, llegó a su apartamento en ése viejo barrio, caminó por el pasillo hasta el número 1736, lo primero qué notó fue la puerta a medio abrir, levantó la vista por arriba de las gafas divisando entre la oscuridad si algún ladrón estaba dentro. Pasó la mano por la pared para prender la luz y poniéndose en guardia entró, para encontrarse con nada.

Avanzó unos pasos y dado qué aquel lug-ar era tan pequeño sólo quedaba ver en su habitación, así que con cautela caminó hasta la puerta y se encontró con qué estaba abierta, entró y al tratar de encender la luz notó como el ventanal junto a su cama se encontraba abierto dejando entrar la nieve.

No hacía falta prender ninguna bombilla pues la luz de la calle entraba por el ventanal iluminando con una luz rojiza y tenue todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar.

Fuera del ventanal, un pequeño balcón y una escalera que daba hacía abajo. Se acercó con el rostro triste mirando aquella menuda silueta sentada en el piso cubierta de nieve.

-te vas a resfriar- dijo Naruto parado en la puerta.

-estoy bien- contesto la figura en la habitación

-Mi piso, está lleno de nieve- dijo de forma molesta a verla sobre la nieve.

-Lo siento, sabes cuánto me gusta –se disculpó con una obligada sonrisa.

Naruto se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto para colocárselo sobre los hombros desnudos de Hinata, ella puso su mano sobre la mano de Naruto dejándola en su hombro.

-En verdad, lamento lo de tu piso- volvió a disculparse Hinata, comenzando a llorar – lo limpiaré…lo prometo… -dijo Hinata mientras un delicado humo blanco salía de sus labios producto del frío.

-tzzzk –Naruto giró la cabeza, no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿molesto? ¿Triste? o ambas definitivamente, no soportaba verla llorar. Se sentó a su lado recargando la cabeza en el borde de su cama.

-¿Cuánto habrás sufrido? – dijo inclinando la cabeza para qué el no notara las lágrimas, cosa que claro no funcionaba para nada, él podía ver como pequeñas gotas caían entre la nieve.

-No, tú también sufriste ¿no? ¿Sabes? lo intenté, traté tantas veces de hablar contigo…pero siempre que llamaba, tu padre colgaba y cambiaba el número seguido no pude hacer más- dijo Naruto casi con dolor en el corazón -Hinata, en serio…lo intenté – Naruto comenzaba a quebrarse, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo -por nada quise qué vivieras mal, yo nunca te desee el mal, ya estabas casada, al menos quería que fueras feliz, pero cuando me enteré qué fue con él ¡Je! no supe qué pensar. Y fue al final egoísmo mío, pensé qué tal vez, algo, una fuerza del universo les haría pagar pero pensaba ¿Pagar qué? ¡Si quien hizo todo esto fue ése imbécil!- dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas -¡Finalmente me di por vencido Hinata, estaba tan cansado ya de todo, de insistir fue por eso qué no quise que se hiciera nada y mis amigos lo respetaron! al menos hasta hoy- gruesas lágrimas bañaron su rostro, se inclinó un poco comenzando a llorar sin control mientras Hinata lo observaba asombrada, escuchando cada palabra -y lo siento por ti, por lo que te pasó, pero Hinata, ¡Tú tenías a tu padre y a Neji! ¡Yo también sufrí, estaba solo, estaba encerrado Hinata! ¡ENCERRADO COMO UN ANIMAL MIENTRAS MIS PADRES ERAN SEPULTADOS, MIENTRAS TÚ TE CASABAS! –dijo al final con un llanto.

Hinata giró y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si no hubiera un mañana, él hundió su cara entre sus pechos y ella lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cabeza, acariciando levemente su cabello con sus finos dedos.

-Te extrañé tanto Hinata- Naruto no podía explicarse de otra manera, lloraba cual bebé, y la abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza –no sabe cuánta falta me hiciste- dijo Naruto en el pecho de Hinata.

-Si lo sé- contesto Hinata que seguía acariciando su cabello.

Por la mente de Naruto pasaban los días en qué se encontraba en la calle, comiendo basura, pasando noches interminables de frío y soledad, noches que deseaba con fiereza estar muerto.

Hinata levantó el rostro del rubio para mirarlo, él con los ojos hinchados y los labios temblorosos la miraba entrecerrando los ojos pues por las gruesas lágrimas, apenas la distinguía.-

-No me dejes Hinata, ya no- dijo Naruto en el pecho de la chica, por fin la dureza en su corazón se rompió dejando únicamente, a un hombre frente a una mujer.

-No lo haré nunca más Naruto-kun- contesto Hinata que seguía abrazando a su amado.

Acercaron sus rostros y con timidez, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, se besaron. Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez, sentir nuevamente sus labios unidos, llevados por un mar de sentimientos y dejando atrás todo el dolor de la separación y de tantas cosas ocurridas entre ellos.

Unos minutos permanecieron así, él deslizó la mano por su espalda y la fue recostando en el frío piso junto a la nieve que se seguía colando por el ventanal. Los tonos ámbar y coral en el cielo iban dejando paso a la brillante luna sobre ellos, y con ella a la oscuridad que de a poco se colaba, mientras una helada brisa se deslizaba entre las cortinas haciendo estremecer sus cuerpos, erizando el cabello en sus nucas. No hacía falta deshacerse de la ropa, el frio no lo permitía y ellos no se moverían de ahí temiendo que algo ocurriera.

Naruto seguía besándola desesperadamente mientras su mano bajaba desabrochando botón por botón de abajo hacia arriba hasta abrir su blusa, y gracias a qué usaba un sostén que se abrochaba por delante, no le fue difícil dar un clic y sentir cómo rebotaba a los lados dejando al desnudo los pechos con los que soñaba de joven.

Separaron sus labios para tomar aire y el bajo besando y lamiendo su delgado cuello, haciéndola suspirar y apretar los ojos, haciéndola morderse los labios deseosa de más.

Con ambas manos, masajeaba sus pechos y pezones mientras seguía devorando su cuello, hasta qué sintió firmeza entre sus dedos y descendió para deleitarse con su dulce sabor.

Sentir sus pezones bailar junto a su lengua, bañados en su saliva lo volvía loco, y más a ella que arqueaba la espalda y la cabeza apretando su cabeza y jalando sus rubios cabellos.

No conforme con eso, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su vientre mientras con sus manos seguía la delgada forma de su cintura y llegando al pantalón, lo desabrochó y bajó rápidamente junto a sus panties.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, Hinata no cabía en sí, su agitada respiración y los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo hacían que Naruto sintiera más calor del qué ya tenía.

Volvió hasta su rostro para mirarla fijamente, mientras un sudor frió corría por su rostro y éste se tornaba rojo. Ambos tenían aun los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, esto a los dos les provocó una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que se besaran nuevamente, Hinata metió sus manos bajo la camisa para sentir el marcado torso del rubio, que se estremeció al sentir sus frías manos.

Las fue bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo desabrochó con un poco de trabajo pero listo al fin y entre suaves movimientos de cadera, el pantalón llegó hasta sus rodillas, permitiéndole con esto bajar quitarse también el bóxer.

No paraban de temblar y es qué era extraordinaria la sensación de calor y frío qué experimentaban.

Se sentían listos y ansiosos, por una parte Naruto se encontraba preocupado, tal vez ella no estaría bien, tal vez no le gustaría, pero las dudas se fueron cuando notó como Hinata abría un poco las piernas invitándolo a unirse a ella.

-Hinata-decía con la voz temblorosa y chasqueando los dientes

-te amo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata que no desviaba su tierna y amorosa mirada, la caricia que le regaló en la mejilla y la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, no podía haber nada mejor que eso. Se inclinó sobre ella y entró de un suave pero firme movimiento.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata, sintieron algo jamás experimentado, ella se aferró a él por la espalda, y él tragó saliva para después comenzar rítmicamente a entrar y salir. Jadeaban tratando de tomar cuanto aire pudieran, intentando que ése momento se prolongara lo más posible, los ojos azules miraban con devoción los labios entreabiertos de Hinata, su respiración, sus mejillas completamente rojas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como giraba la cabeza ante una nueva y mayor sensación de bienestar, no podía dejar mi mirarla, ver cómo ella trataba de decir algo… pero las palabras se le escapaban con cada fuerte embestida. Esa fue la primera vez de ambos, y nada lo arruinaría ya nunca más.

Se abrazaron con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo, temblaron y gritaron aliviados, relajando sus cuerpos y respirando con dificultad cayeron. Hinata subió sobre el pecho de Naruto, lo abrazó y se quedaron dormidos, olvidándose de todo, con la esperanza de qué al despertar todo fuera tan perfecto como ésa noche.

 **Ha todos los que han seguido hasta este punto la historia, les mecionó que es el último capítulo que la escritora realizó, el siguiente es la conclusión, la cual hecha por mí, sin más lo leo en la siguiente, otra cosa dejen revies, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Naciendo a un nuevo sueño

**Ha todos los que han seguido hasta este punto la historia, les mencionó que es el último capítulo que la escritora realizó, el siguiente es la conclusión, la cual hecha por mí, sin más lo leo en la siguiente, otra cosa dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc.**

 **Hola a toda la banda de Fanfictión, les traigo la conclusión de esta obra, esta es de mi autoría, y gracias por los reviews que dejaron, ojala les guste el final de la historia.**

Capítulo 5: Naciendo a un nuevo sueño.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertaba por los rayos que se filtraban en el pequeño cuarto, en su mente estaba vivo el recuerdo de la noche con su amada Hinata, algo que en ese momento pensaba que solo había sido un sueño, mas, vio que en su pecho estaba esa mujer que amaba, la chica estaba igual durmiendo abrazando a Naruto, cosa que hizo sonreír des nuevo, después de casi ocho años, Naruto acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hinata, haciendo que la chica despierte.

-Buenos días Hinata- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que Hinata extraño por ocho años.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- regreso el saludo matinal la chica con su mirada aperlada sobre los ojos zafiros –Naruto-kun yo…- iba a decir unas palabras la ojiperla pero Naruto la callo.

-Ya no importa Hinata, lo único es que estás conmigo- Naruto la abrazaba a pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta y entraba el frio del invierno.

-Pero yo quiero disculparme por…- callo- en ese momento cuando Naruto le puso su mano.

-Hinata, también eres víctima, sin embargo quiero que nuestra relación vaya despacio, aun me duele todo lo que he vivido, lo de anoche fue agradable. No me siento seguro se esto, por favor dame tiempo- le contesto Naruto que aun a abrazaba, la chica asintió a lo dicho, ella también es víctima de Toneri y quería tiempo para sanar lo que sucedió.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun- respondió con una sonrisa al ver que tenía una oportunidad de estar con el hombre que ama.

–Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos algo cálido- aseguro Naruto, Hinata asiente a lo dicho por él, ambos se paran para colocarse su ropa, después Naruto cierra la ventana del departamento, mientras que Hinata limpia la nieve que ingreso al mismo.

-Hinata, debo de ir al hospital, necesito ver a tu padre, ayer en la noche tu padre sufrió un paro cardiaco- le dijo Naruto, Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo su amor, se puso a llorar.

-¿Que le ocurrió?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos y con un dolor en el pecho.

-Le afecto mucho la noticia de la muerte de mis padres- suspiro en forma triste Naruto –Yo…lo siento- se disculpó el rubio.

-¿Sé pondrá bien?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Sí, está fuera de peligro, solo necesita reposo- contesto Naruto para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos a verlo- ambos salieron de apartamento rumbo al hospital, una vez que llegaron, la pareja entró encontrando a Neji y a sus amigos los cuales estaban esperando a Naruto.

-Naruto…nosotros- quería decir Neji una disculpa pero no salían las palabras.

-Déjalo así Neji, les costara trabajo que vuelva a confiar en ustedes, solo lo hago por Hinata, que es igual víctima como yo- Naruto dejo a Hinata con su familia y entro a su consultorio para cambiarse y colocarse su bata, una vez vestido fue a ver a Hiashi su condición. Hiashi estuvo en observación por más de un mes y medio, en ese tiempo Hinata y Naruto cerraban cicatrices hechas por un hombre codicioso.

Después de que Hiashi se recuperara, Neji le mostro unos videos donde Toneri había violado a Hinata, fabricando la escena del crimen, acusando a Naruto de ello, cabe destacar que cuando el Patriarca al ver el video, este casi vomitaba, ese hombre se atrevió a abusar de su hija, culpo a Naruto de algo que no hizo, destruyo su familia y la de Naruto. Hiashi se culpaba así mismo por entregar a su hija a al desgraciado que la abuso, se sentía ciego de ese atropello, que juro buscarlo para meterlo en la cárcel.

-Hija…perdón- se disculpaba Hiashi después de lo que vio –no sabía que ese desgraciado te había hecho eso- las lágrimas del patriarca empezaban a caer en sus mejillas, Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo.

-No papa, no tienes la culpa- dijo de forma compresiva Hinata, que seguía abrazando a su padre.

-No hija, soy tan culpable como él, permití que me dejara ciego, hizo que enviara al hijo de mi difunto amigo a la cárcel sin ninguna prueba, mientras te hice que te casaras con él a la fuerza- eran las palabras que salían de Hiashi, Hinata le acariciaba el cabellos su padre, mientras que Naruto estaba a margen de la situación -Naruto, la verdad yo… no sé qué decir, la perdida de tus padres aun me duele, cometí el peor error de no haberte escuchado, y tus padre ¡Por Dios! No sé si me perdonaran donde quieran que estén, pero yo…- quería pedir disculpas al hijo de su mejor amigo, pero el solo lo detuvo.

-No tiene que disculparse…aun así tendrá que esforzarse por volver a ganarse mi confianza- contesto de forma fría hacia Hiashi, este solamente asentido con la cabeza, pues sabía que esa actitud del rubio hacía él se lo merecía. Después del momento Hinata dejo de abrazar a su padre.

-Hija, ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Que harás?- pregunto Hiashi, Hinata medito por un momento el asunto y tomo una decisión.

-Voy a divorciarme- dio su respuesta, esto asombro a ambos hombres –no quiero vivir con el hombre que me daño, con el hombre que me mintió y que me alejo de Naruto-kun y que destruyo a nuestra familia- dijo Hinata que iba con el rubio a su lado –así que esa es mi decisión ¡Voy a divorciarme de Toneri!- volvió a refutar, cosa que hizo al patriarca sonreír.

-Si esa es tu decisión Hija, yo te apoyaré, en este momento hablaré con los abogados para que inicien el proceso de divorcio y metan a la cárcel a ese maldito- hablo con seguridad el Hyuga mayor.

Semanas después, Hinata empezó los trámites de divorcio con ayuda de los abogados de la familia, con ella estaba Naruto, ambos presentaron pruebas donde evidenciaba lo que Toneri le había hecho a Hinata. Sin embargo los Hyugas tuvieron un golpe más fuerte, tras la detener la policía a Toneri, este fue liberado de la cárcel gracias a la compra de influencias, huyendo a otro país con el dinero de la familia; había vaciado las cuentas de la propia familia y de la empresa, también llevándose documentos importantes, los Hyuga ahora estaban casi en bancarrota por culpa de Toneri y su ambición, tuvieron que vender la empresa, muchos empleos se perdieron. Con el dinero de la venta de la empresa, de propiedades, de tiendas, apenas subsistían, sin embargo la familia Hyuga tendría que iniciar desde cero. La familia ya no podía costear los abogados por falta de dinero en sus cuentas, esto hizo que el proceso se detuviera. Sin embargo Naruto le presento a sus amigos que le ayudaron a salir de la cárcel, cuando se presentaron, le comentaron que el trámite de divorcio se haría rápido y con un costo bajo.

El patriarca Hyuga estaba feliz de que Naruto tuviera amigos así; por lo cual acepto. Gracias a Shikaku, Shikamaru y a Sasuke encontraron nuevas evidencias para meter a la cárcel a Toneri, donde también estaba el fraude a la empresa de los Hyuga, el robo de millones de dólares, el robo de documento de la familia Hyuga, el tráfico de influencia y muchas más cosas. La policía emitió un rastreo y captura del chico a nivel internacional. También el divorcio se llevó a cabo, en el cual no se necesitó la firma de Toneri para el mismo. Debido a que las pruebas apuntaban al hombre como culpable de dichos crímenes, por lo cual el divorcio se dio en automático, siendo libre Hinata, reiniciando una relación de noviazgo con Naruto poco a poco.

Después de dos meses de estar saliendo con Hinata, Naruto estaba en el hospital en su hora de descanso, cuando sus amigos lo visitaron, ellos le traían una noticia sobre el proceso de aprensión de Toneri.

-Naruto, podemos hablar en privado- Shikamaru estaba junto con Sasuke, el rubia al verlos sabía lo que sucedía que de inmediato se paró.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi consultorio- el doctor camino con sus amigos al consultorio, donde los hizo entrar y después cerró la puerta con seguro, Naruto se sentó en su escritorio -¿Que sucede chicos?- pregunto, Shikamaru saco un folder con evidencia. Y se las mostro.

-El procesos de captura de Toneri está avanzando, pero tenemos un problema- le comento Shikamaru muy serio –Aunque Hinata se haya divorciado, él aún tiene los derechos legales para regresar con ella, debido a que en los documentos que se robó mantiene el estado de casado por medio legal, eso puede impedir que sea enviado a la cárcel de forma permanente- en el folder se veía que tenía documentos referente a la situación legal de Hinata. Naruto tomo el folder que le entrego su amigo y leía cada documento que estaba en sus manos –como puedes ver, Toneri adquirió los derechos legales de la familia Hyuga mediante el matrimonio, pero hay un inconveniente que podemos usar a nuestro favor y es que no está estipulado que cuando haya otro matrimonio con Hinata las pocas propiedades que aún tiene la familia Hyuga se trasladarían a su pareja- respondió Shikamaru, Naruto bajo el expediente y se les quedo mirando.

-¿Que sugieres Shikamaru?- pregunto Naruto a su amigo, este se quedó pensando un momento, pero intervino Sasuke.

-Lo que puedes hacer es que te cases con Hinata, ella adoptara tu apellido y evitara que el miserable la utilice como forma de escape, así se cortara todo vínculo legal con Toneri, e impedirá que ella sea manipulada, también anulara de forma permanente los contratos matrimoniales que aún persisten y cada una de las propiedades que la familia Hyuga tienen aún pasarían a tu nombre, convirtiéndote en el único dueño junto a Hinata- Naruto ante la sugerencia de Sasuke estaba meditándolo, sabía que amaba a Hinata, que haría todo para salvaguardar su integridad, sin embargo este dudaba.

-Sasuke, sabes bien como yo que mi vida de empresario acabo cuando estuve en la cárcel, di todo mi dinero para ayudar a la gente, ahora soy un médico y esa es mi profesión. Además amo a Hinata, salgo con ella y nos divertimos, pero aun no me siento seguro de formalizar un matrimonio con ella, no desde el incidente- explico sus motivos, ambos pelinegros sabían de antemano ese hecho.

-Lo sabemos Naruto, pero debes de entender que Hinata y su familia aún están en riesgo, Toneri mantiene aún el vínculo legal y eso puede perjudicarlos más, inclusive puede extorsionar y crear fraudes con el apellido de la familia Hyuga y su vínculo con Hinata, eso acarrearía graves consecuencias- fueron las palabras que Sasuke le dio a su amigo, Naruto aún estaba pensando en la situación hasta que tomo una decisión.

-De acuerdo, hablare con Hinata de la situación- contesto Naruto, ambos hombres sonrieron de la decisión de su amigo y después se despidieron para retirarse. Después del trabajo, Naruto se dirigió a su departamento. Naruto estaba aún perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que se habló ese día. Pasaron tres días desde la conversación con Shikamaru y Sasuke, Naruto tomo la decisión de hablar con Hinata sobre el asunto. Naruto visitaba la casa del padre, donde el hombre y su hija lo recibieron con una sonrisa, mas, Naruto aún se mantenía distante con la familia Hyuga a excepción de Hinata. Los tres pasaron a una sala donde se les dio unas bebidas, Hinata estaba aún lado de Naruto, mientras que Hiashi estaba frente a la pareja.

-Hola Naruto ¿A que debo tu visita?- pregunto Hiashi con una sonrisa, cosa que al rubio no le interesaba.

-Vengo para platicar de algo importante- contesto con seriedad, el hombre mayor al ver ese gesto sabia a donde iba la conversación –mis amigos que han mostrado unos documentos donde Hinata aún está conectada de forma legal con Toneri a pesar de su divorcio y eso lo incluye a usted y a Neji- padre e hija estaban asustados por esa noticia, tanto que Hinata empezaba a temblar de miedo y Hiashi apretaba los puños de frustración.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Hiashi se preguntaba de forma molesta por esa noticia.

-Shikamaru y Sasuke me dijeron que se debía a que en el momento de firmar el contrato de matrimonio había clausulas establecidas en las que esta ligaba Hinata con Toneri en asuntos legales referente a la empresa y a las cuentas, el problema es que aunque Hinata se divorcie, sigue en pie ese asunto, por lo cual el miserable puede aprovechar para hacer estafas a nombre de ustedes, pedir que Hinata regrese a su lado y reclamar las pocas pertenencias que tiene señor Hyuga- la información que dio Naruto puso muy tenso el ambiente, Hiashi estaba enfurecido y Hinata tenía miedo.

-¿Tiene una solución a esto?- pregunto el padre de Hinata, esperando que tenga la respuesta.

-Sí, la solución es casándome con Hinata, eso rompería con los contratos matrimoniales con Toneri y las propiedades pasarían a mi nombre y al de Hinata- la respuesta dada por Naruto sorprendió a Hinata como a Hiashi –se lo que piensan esto es muy repentino, pero es la única solución que mis amigos me sugieren, pero yo aún no me siento seguro de esto, y la relación que tengo con Hinata es buena y va a buenos pasos, además no me importa el dinero, amo a Hinata; pero aún tengo miedo de formar una relación marital- las palabras de Naruto golpearon el pecho de Hinata y de Hiashi, el mayor aún se sentía culpable de lo que paso y Hinata no se sentía mejor.

-Naruto, sé que lo que paso es duro para ti, y que tener una relación más allá de la que llevas con mi hija es complicado, pero ¿qué has decidido?- Hiashi mantenía su rostro sobre Naruto esperando la respuesta, el rubio aún se mantenía al margen de la situación, su mente aun recordaba lo sucedido, hasta que una mano tomo la suya y la apretaba suavemente, cuando sintió la sensación, giro a ver que era Hinata la que le daba el valor, la chica le sonreía.

-Naruto, sé que esto es muy repentino, aun así te amo y verás que juntos saldremos de esta, por eso estoy decidida a casarme contigo- la respuesta de Hinata hizo que Naruto sonriera y sintiera valor, el apretó su mano y giro al padre de Hinata.

-Bueno…he tomado una decisión, señor Hiashi, quiero casarme con su hija- respondió Naruto a la pregunta del hombre, Hiashi solamente sonrió con alegría, que se levantó y fue a abrazar a la pareja.

-Gracias Naruto, no sé cómo te lo pagare- decía entre lágrimas Hiashi –ambos merecen ser felices después de todo lo que ocurrió, y por eso les doy mi bendición- Naruto y Hinata estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del hombre que lo abrazaron, después del momento los tres se separaron –bien creo que empezaremos los preparativos para la boda civil lo más pronto posible- ante las palabras de Hiashi ambos asintieron, Naruto y Hiashi junto a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shikaru prepararon lo necesario para la boda civil, el hecho ocurrió dos meses después, donde Naruto y Hinata hicieron sus votos frente al juez cívico, ante esto las amigas de Hinata estaban feliz, pues actuaron como testigo, al igual que amigos de Naruto. Neji y Hiashi se veían muy feliz con el matrimonio y también sabían que era el fin de Toneri, pues al firmar las cartas de matrimonio, las anteriores perdían validez convirtiéndolas en simples papeles inútiles.

Han transcurrido cinco meses desde la boda civil de Naruto y Hinata, un día en el aeropuerto de Suecia, un avión aterrizaba que provenía desde Alemania, en el Toneri viajaba con su amante, sin embargo se llevaría una sorpresa mayúscula. El chico bajaba con su amante, pero la policía internacional ya lo esperaba para capturarlo.

-¿Toneri Otsutsuki?- pregunto un agente al chico.

-Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo con una sonrisa el chico. El agente que le pregunto mostro su placa de identificación.

-Agente de la Interpol- se identificó el agente, después guardo su identificación, e inmediatamente tomo unas esposas y se las coloco al chico.

-¿Que se suponen que hacen que hacen idiotas?- pregunto de forma brusca al ser esposado.

-Queda usted bajo arresto por los cargos de fraude, desvió de recursos y desfalco de la empresa y familia Hyuga-Namikase, tráfico de influencias, drogar de forma intencional, agresión y abuso sexual a la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y esposa de Naruto Namikase, Hinata Namikase- cuando escucho Toneri "Hinata Namikase", el albino se puso más pálido, pues significaba que el contrato matrimonial se había roto y que el vínculo legal que tenía con Hinata y su familia ya no existía -elaboración y siembra de pruebas falsas en complicidad con otras personas, además de falsos testimonios contra el señor Naruto Namikase y robo de documentos de propiedad financiera e intelectual de la familia Hyuga y Namikase- enumero el agente los cargos.

-¡Suéltenme, no saben con quien se meten!- decía Toneri mientras forcejeaba, pero el agente se lo llevo. También capturaron a su ayudante Kabuto y varios de sus cómplices. Hiashi junto con Naruto y los pocos recursos que tenían contrataron los mejores abogados para el juicio.

Durante el juicio contra Toneri, Hinata y Naruto estaban muy nerviosos y con miedo, pues sabían que el hombre podría haber usado alguna de sus influencias y salir impúdicamente de la cárcel, Toneri había contratado los mejores abogados para su defensa, también intentó sobornar al juez y al jurado, pero eso no pasó. Durante el juicio salieron a la luz todos los fraudes y estafas que había hecho el chico a la empresa, las pruebas apuntaban al chico como culpable, junto a los cómplices que participaron en el secuestro y habían testificado en su contra, abuso físico y sexual de Hinata e implantación de pruebas falsa a Naruto para inculparlo. Aunque al principio trato de defenderse e inculpar nuevamente a Naruto que violo a su esposa y le inculpo para separarlo, este ya no pudo; pues un abogado de Hinata mostro el video donde preparaba la escena del supuesto crimen de Naruto al juez y al jurado, cuando lo vieron, muchos sentían las ganas de vomitar; la carta de divorcio de Hinata y el acta de matrimonio con Naruto, dejando al chico sin argumentos y sin pruebas convincentes.

Toneri recibió una sentencia de 60 años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza, ni derecho a libertad condicional. La familia Hyuga solo recupero una pequeña parte del dinero que el hombre robo, pues este lo había malgastado gran parte del mismo que saqueo a la familia y a la empresa. Con el dinero que recuperaron, Hiashi volvió a iniciar un negocio en la innovación en electrodoméstico desde cero con apoyo de Naruto, aunque poco a poco volvieron a tener sus recursos. En ese tiempo la familia Hyuga y amigos de Neji se ganaba nuevamente la confianza del rubio, al principio les era difícil por las heridas, pero Hinata ayudo a cerrar la herida junto a un tratamiento psicológico.

Han pasado casi 5 años de ese momento, Hinata y Naruto se casaron por el medio religioso 5 meses después del juicio contra Toneri en una boda sencilla, pues ambos acordaron que no gastarían el poco dinero que tenían. Actualmente tienen dos niños, uno niño con las mismas características que Naruto y una niña como Hinata, la familia iba a un lugar en específico.

-Llegamos niños- dijo Naruto, el cual venia tomando la mano de su hijo de nombre Boruto

-¿Aquí están los abuelitos?- pregunto con su voz infantil Boruto, Naruto los había llevado al cementerio a visitar por primera vez a sus padres después de varios años. Naruto llevaba un ramo de flores y Hinata traía en brazos a Himawari.

-Si niños, aquí están- contesto Naruto que junto a su familia, estaban frente a dos lapidas con el nombre de "Kushina Namikase Uzumaki y Minato Namikase, amados padres y amigos, descansen en paz".

-Hola mamá, papá. Los extraño mucho- dijo Naruto con una lagrima en sus ojos –ojala estuvieran aquí para ver a mi familia- hablaba Naruto con tristeza. Hinata a su lado apretaba la mano de su esposo para darle más fortaleza, en su dolor de años -sé que no he podido visitarlos- las lágrimas en los ojos empezaban a salir –sin ustedes sufrí muchos- rompía a llorar, Hinata, con su mano libre, abrazo a su esposo –no saben lo que tuve que pasar para poder salir de la cárcel- contaba aun llorando Naruto, el cual recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata -¡No saben lo que ese miserable de Toneri nos hizo a Hinata y a mí! Todo ese sufrimiento- las lágrimas caían –sus muertes me devasto, ¡No pude venir a despedirlos! Estaba encerrado en ese lugar, ¡Perdónenme!– grito Naruto con dolor.

-Naruto no es tu culpa, tú no podías salir- dijo comprensivamente Hinata para tranquilizarlo.

-Pero se hizo justicia, Toneri ahora está en la cárcel pagando todo lo que hizo- les conto con una sonrisa que aun reflejaba tristeza –Soy doctor y actualmente soy director del hospital donde trabajo y dueño de la empresa Hyuga-Namikase como lo querían, sé que deben estar muy orgullosos de ello, me costó mucho trabajo salir adelante, con ayuda de mis amigos- decía Naruto que dejaba de llorar -Mamá, papá, les presento a sus nietos, él es Boruto- en ese momento Naruto tomo a Boruto y lo puso al frente –es como yo de niño, muy travieso- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –ella es Himawari, ni pequeña princesa, se parece a su madre- ahora señalando a la niña que cargaba Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, ellos deben estar viendo a nuestros hijos desde el cielo- dijo Hinata que dejo en el suelo a Himawari pero agarrándola de la mano –ellos estarían muy feliz al ver a sus nietos- hablo Hinata que no soltaba la mano de Naruto, pues ella sabía que en ese momento le dolía, era la primera vez que veía las tumbas de sus padres desde que estuvo en la cárcel por algo que no hizo, después Naruto tomo a su esposa Hinata –Y ella es la madre de los niños y mi esposa Hinata Namikase- presento Naruto a Hinata que aún no soltaba el abrazo.

-Señores Namikase, apoyare a su hijo a que mejore, téngalo por seguro- dijo Hinata con calma. Naruto dejo las flores en ambas tumbas, después se incorporó.

-Papá, Mamá es hora de irnos- dijo Naruto y se empezaba a despedir de sus padres –Adiós papá, adiós mamá- se despidió para darse vuelta junto a su familia y salir del cementerio.

Después de la visita a sus padres Naruto llevo a su familia a la colina donde prometió regresar con Hinata cada primavera, pero ahora acompañado de sus hijos, pues irían a un picnic. La familia se paró frente a un árbol grande.

-Vaya, sigue siendo grande y feo este roble, y aún sigue dando buena sombra- dijo Naruto al ver el mismo árbol que cuando era niño –pero es "nuestro árbol"- dijo con una sonrisa, a Hinata le causo risa recordando su niñez. Sacaron las cosas del picnic y se dispusieron a divertirse como familia. Los niños jugaban entre sí, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se abrazaban como debio de ser en un principio.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta obra que rescate y realice el remake, no olviden visitar mis otras obras que tengo en mi perfil, dejen un review, comentario, duda, con esta obra no les digo adiós, sino un hasta pronto, nos leemos, Bye.**


End file.
